


Go The Distance

by hiddenpowerfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpowerfire/pseuds/hiddenpowerfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week Day 6 Long Distance//<del>Travel</del></p><p>[K: I'm at the station]<br/>[Y: Great! Don't get lost~]<br/>[Y: See you soon ( ˘ ³˘)♥]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of sequel of my other Kyouhaba week work, haha. ~~I'm late again.~~  
>  I was watching a livestream when I was editing this and I'm just gonna leave these links here.  
> [Please](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yU0wdvK3ys) [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWIw2Uj8mTU) to [them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz3Mi_OZYno).

[K: I'm at the station]

[Y: Great! Don't get lost~]

[Y: See you soon ( ˘ ³˘)♥]

 

 

"I heard your girlfriend was visiting today, eh Yahaba-kun?" Takahashi says with a jab at his side. With hair dyed as bright as his personality, they had shared a class first semester and completed an assignment together, keeping touch after it ended. Now, they're study buddies.

"No, my-" Yahaba tries, but he's interrupted.

"Yahaba has a girlfriend? No way!"

"Eh?"

"A girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend." Takahashi leans into Yahaba's shoulder, drink sloshing wildly. They've been at the restaurant for maybe ten minutes now, and he's already on his second cup. Yahaba has yet to touch his own. "When's she coming?"

"Ah, right now actually-"

"Right now?" Chiba asks, surprised. A petite girl with light brown hair, she's Takahashi's girlfriend (or maybe Takahashi's her boyfriend, he thinks with a snicker) and Yahaba had found her a delightful presence to contrast with Takahashi's sometimes overly-loud nature. "She's coming here to join us?"

"Well-"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Matsui comments in between bites of udon. They share a different class than Takahashi, but apparently the two are old friends. He never would’ve guessed, for they couldn't look more different if they tried, Matsui with his short, black hair and Takahashi's hot pink mess. ("I lost a bet! Then I liked it, so I kept it.")

"Um, I don-"

"Yahaba-kun got a girlfriend before me? Lucky~" An arm is flung over his shoulder as Mori knocks him further into the booth, shoulder pressing up against the wall. Mori's his roommate, a rather excitable brunette. Though almost a head shorter than Yahaba, it doesn’t stop him from dragging him out to hang out and ‘do something other than sitting in the apartment all day like an old man!’ "When did this happen?"

Everyone looks at him, suddenly going quiet as they wait.

"Um, we got together our third year," he says. "We were in the same class." It was the first time they were in the same class all high school.

"Aww!" Takahashi, Chiba, and Mori all coo. Matsui gives a thumbs up from across the table.

"A high school romance," Mori says, clutching at his chest dramatically. A waving arm swings dangerously near their abandoned drinks. "How sweet! How classic!"

"So it's been two years, then? That's so nice. Are you two long distance?" Chiba returns to her food, a plate of yakisoba. Her boyfriend pokes at her elbow with his chopsticks, but she carefully moves the food away from the prodding hand. Takahashi pouts, taking another drink. They all ignore him.

Two years. Wow. "Mm, yeah. Tokyo is pretty far, isn't it." Yahaba's feeling wistful now, finally touching his drink to take a sip. His food is still untouched.

"Tokyo? Dang, that is far. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Takahashi shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Guess you two really got your stuff together, huh."

He chuckles. "I guess. It was reaaally different back in high school though. We really had it out for each other back then!" Yahaba stares into his drink with a smile. "It's a good thing we got along better as partners rather than enemies. Now that would've been a problem."

"Why so?" Matsui asks.

"Cause we were on the same team together."

"Huh?"

"Found you," a new voice says.

Everyone looks over at the newcomer with varying amounts of confusion and surprise. Then-

"Who're you?" Mori blurts. Beside him, Yahaba is getting to his feet.

"Kyou!" he says, practically leaping over Mori to engulf the newcomer in a hug, almost knocking him into a passing waiter.

"Yahaba." The newcomer brings his hands to rest on Yahaba's back, one twisting into his hair; a rather tender gesture from such a rough looking guy. He's tall, just a bit under Yahaba's height—the second tallest in their group, Matsui bring the tallest—but broader, wearing a loose, black hoodie and worn jeans. There are studs in his ears, and a chain around his neck, and a bookbag on his back with a little keychain of a rabbit dangling from it. Add the weird hair-do—blonde with black stripes?—and he looks exactly like someone Yahaba would never interact with unless they shoved him into a wall and punched him in the face first.

They finally break apart when Takahashi starts coughing on his drink. Chiba pats his back helpfully as they break apart and start shoving Mori further into the booth to sit. When they're comfortably seated and Takahashi has stopped choking, there's an awkward silence.

"So... Who are you?" Mori repeats.

Yahaba blinks. "Ah, this is Kyoutani. My boyfriend."

"Oh, cool." Mori finally picks up his drink. "It's nice meet..."

"Huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Did](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yU0wdvK3ys) [you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWIw2Uj8mTU) [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz3Mi_OZYno)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](hiddenpowerfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
